Dont stop the duel
by Helga v Dijk
Summary: This is a story about a boy who wants to stop with the duels, but when he gets a millenium item.....
1. Giving up

Hai everybody this is a story for a good friend who wants to stop with duels  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I play the Swordstalker in attack mode!",  
  
"To bad, I play trap hole".  
  
There was a duel going on, Joey vs. a boy named Arie. Joey was certain that he would win the duel, the score was 2000 against 200.  
  
"I've got to think of something!", thought Arie, "There's no way I'm gonna lose this!"  
  
He looked at his cards, he had a Dark Magician in his hand, but he had no cards on the field for a tribute. The only thing he had on the field was a trap card. And now Joey had destroyed his Swordstalker, that means: Joey could attack his life points directly with his Flame Swordsman! And then it would be over!  
  
It was Joey's turn, he drew a card and smiled.  
  
"Okay! This duel is over!", he jelled, "Flame Swordsman attack!"  
  
The Flame Swordsman raised his sword and runs towards Arie. It looked as this could be the end, but then...  
  
"Not so fast Joey!", laughed Arie, "I activate my trap card! Waboku!"  
  
"Waboku!?", jelled Joey.  
  
"Yes Waboku", said Arie, "So you can't attack this turn!"  
  
It was Arie`s turn, he drew a card, it was the Mystical elf.  
  
"Great! The mystical elf", he thought, "She has a defence of 2000, higher than the Flame Swordstalker".  
  
"I put this card in defence mode", said Arie, "Your turn".  
  
Joey drew a card, "Okay Flame Swordsman! Attack his card!"  
  
The Flame Swordsman ran towards Arie`s card, the Mystical elf appeared!  
  
"O no! The Mystical elf!", jelled Joey, and he lost 200 life points.  
  
Arie smiled, "That was a good move, I'm gonna win this duel!" He drew another card, the Celtic Guardian, "I think I'll save this one for another turn", he thought and ended his turn.  
  
Joey drew again a card and began to laugh, "Let's end this duel now", he said.  
  
"I play raigeki!"  
  
"What!?", o no! not raigeki!", jelled Arie.  
  
Joey laughed, "With raigeki I'll destroy al your monsters! Say goodbye to your Mystical elf!"  
  
"NO!", Arie`s Mystical elf vanished in the raigeki, and she was gone.  
  
"And now! Flame Swordsman attack his life points!", jelled Joey.  
  
The Swordsman ran towards Arie and attacked his life point directly, Arie`s life points dropped to zero.  
  
"Oh man", sighed Arie, "I lost".  
  
"He no problem", said Joey, "You played really good today".  
  
"No I didn't", said Arie sad, "I'm not as good as I used to be, I think I'll just stop with duels".  
  
"You can't mean that!", said Joey, "I think that you are a great dualist, You beat Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Espa Roba, and many other good duellists, you can't give up".  
  
"I don't care what you say", said Arie, "I'll stop with duels". And with that Arie walked away.  
  
"Arie wait!", jelled Joey, but Arie was already gone.  
  
Then Yami Yugi came around, "Hi Joey", he said.  
  
Joey turned around, "Yugi!"  
  
"I saw what happened", said Yami Yugi.  
  
"Arie wants to stop with duels!", said Joey, "He can't do that!"  
  
"I know said Yami Yugi, don't worry Joey, he will not stop".  
  
"How do you know that?", asked Joey.  
  
"I'm going to learn him everything about duelling", said Yami Yugi, "And"...  
  
"Soon he will get one of the most powerful millennium items".  
  
"What?", Joey spread his eyes wide open, "Arie gets a millennium item?"  
  
Yami Yugi nodded, "He will be the one that defeats Marik".  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So that was my first chapter, I'll hope you'll like it Please review??? 


	2. Arie gets an item

Hi here is my second chapter, my first chapter started a bit t serious, so I'm gonna make this one funny (at least I'm tying to make it funny)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Joey, Tristan,Yugi, Tea and Arie where walking through a dark forest.  
  
(Why are they walking in a dark forest? Don't ask me)  
  
"It's creepy here", said Joey.  
  
"Don't worry", said Yugi, "I have my cards in my pocket, "So if we see monsters, I'll let my Dark Magician attack them".  
  
"I wanna go to my mommy", cried Joey.  
  
"Your such a wimp", said Arie, "scared of monsters".  
  
"So what? I am scared of monsters", said Joey, and he closed his eyes, but when he did he didn't see the tree before him, and so he walked against the tree, "Owie".  
  
The others laughed at Joey.  
  
"Relax Joey", said Tea, "There are no monsters out here, "The only creepy thing here is Pegasus".  
  
"Pegasus?", asked Tristan.  
  
"NO NOT PEGASUS!!!!", screamed Arie, and he quickly started to climb a tree.  
  
Yugi looked up at the tree, "Um...Arie what are you doing in that tree?"  
  
Arie smiled, "Pegasus can't find me up here, I'm save here!"  
  
Joey cracked up, "Hahahahahahahahahahaha, are you scared of Pegasus?"  
  
"That's not as stupid as being scared of monsters", said Arie in the tree.  
  
"Hhahahahahhahaha", scared of that dump Pegasus", laughed Joey.  
  
"That's not funny!", jelled Arie, and in his anger he started to jump on the branch, what made the branch crack, and he fell flat on his face, "Owie".  
  
But quickly he stood up, "Oh no!"  
  
"What's wrong Arie?", asked Tea.  
  
"It's Pegasus!!!!", jelled Arie.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Pegasus came walking towards the duellists.  
  
"Hi, I'm the great great great great great great great great great great great Pegasus", he said.  
  
Yugi looked strange at him, "Man you have issues!"  
  
Pegasus smiled, "Mwa I know", he said, "Now give me your puzzle!"  
  
Yugi began to cry, "No Stay away from my puzzle you big bully!"  
  
"Yugi you are acting like a little baby", said Joey.  
  
"But.....but...but, "startled Yugi, "That big mean old ugly man wants to take my lovely puzzle!"  
  
Pegasus sprung up and down in anger. "DID YOU CALL ME UGLY!!!???"  
  
"You are ugly", said Arie, who sat back in the tree, "You even have an ugly eye".  
  
Pegasus was now really angry! His face was turning red and steam came from his ears.  
  
"COME DOWN HERE!!!", he jelled at Arie, "I`LL CRUSH YOU!!!"  
  
"No", said Arie, "I'm sitting really nice here in this tree".  
  
"GRRR", Pegasus walked to the tree and started to kick it, but then.......  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! MY FEET!!!!! @*%&$@!!!%*+^#!!!!"  
  
"Oh did you hurt your feet?", asked Tea.  
  
"Yes".....cried Pegasus.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
They all laughed at Pegasus.  
  
Arie laughed so hard that he (again) fell out the tree.  
  
"Ow damn it", muttered Arie.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA", you're out the tree!", laughed Pegasus and he started to run after Arie, "Now I'm gonna get you!"  
  
"Yaks! Mommy!", Arie started to run away from Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus runs like a barbarian after Arie.  
  
"Mwahahahahahaha, come here, mwahahahahahaha".  
  
But then Arie saw something on the ground.  
  
"Wait a minute Pegi", he said to Pegasus, and he found a ring on the ground.  
  
"Oew", Arie looked at the ring, "There is an eye on it!"  
  
"It looks like Arie has fond his item", said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah! I have an item! I have an item! I have an item! I have an item!", Arie sure was happy.  
  
"Oh what a pretty ring", said Pegasus, "can I see it for a second?"  
  
"Sure", said Arie, "Here you go", and he gave Pegasus the ring.  
  
"No don't do that Arie!", jelled Yugi.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", now I have the ring!", laughed Pegasus, and he runs away.  
  
"No my ring!", jelled Arie.  
  
But it was to late, Pegasus was gone......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay that was my second chapter, next one is coming soon! 


End file.
